1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toy dolls and, more particularly, to dolls having changeable faces.
2. Description of Related Art
Dolls can be used not only as an entertainment device but also as a means to encourage creative thought and/or to educate children. U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,139 describes a doll having removable hoods imprinted with music notes, alphabet letters and deportment slogans. The hoods are used in conjunction with a teacher's instructions and are used to enhance the learning process.
A doll having a mirror face is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,865. When a child sees his/her own face on the doll, it helps to endear the child to the doll.
There are other educational dolls which utilize a variety of exchangeable facial features for attachment to a generic doll head. Some representative examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,884 (magnetic attachment of doll featurettes), 2,959,891 (adhesive attachment), 2,019,516 (pin attachments). In all of the above doll assemblies, the facial features are premade. As a result, the number of possible expressions is significantly limited.
A child may create his/her own design on the blank doll face of U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,386. There, a stylus is used to draw faces on a clear overlay above a wax backing plate. In a somewhat similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,553 teaches the use of a doll with a blank plastic face which can be marked with crayons. The crayon markings can be wiped-off for subsequent redrawing.
For children who do not wish to draw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,370 shows a generic doll head which is provided with pockets at discrete locations. Clay or moldable plastic is adhered to the pockets and shaped by the child. In this manner, the child can create various types of expressions.
A problem with many of the above dolls is that the premade facial features frequently get damaged of lost. Without all the working parts, a child will quickly loose interest. Also, the limited number of possible expressions can result in early boredom for the child.
When confronted with the aforementioned blank-faced dolls, a child will initially be perplexed and feel uncomfortable with the total absence of a smiling or otherwise friendly face. Certainly a child will not feel warmth toward, or be encouraged to hold, or to play with, or to a ask a parent to purchase, a faceless doll.
With the pocketed head and clay insert doll, the clay if uncovered, is messy and can be very difficult for younger children to handle. Also, grotesque faces can result and the child's attempts to mold realistic facial features become a source of frustration. As a result, the child's playtime becomes a negative experience.